Savage Ends
by AconiteDagger
Summary: Tia is the daughter of Regina the Evil Queen, and she comes to Camelot to seek refuge from her mother's plots to quench a thirst for revenge. Tia, in time, grows to have a love for Merlin, but Regina finds her before Tia can tell him. Tia is locked into the the fate of the curse, to live years and not age. When Emma Swan breaks the curse, that's when the real trouble commences.
1. Meeting People

I am free. Camelot's red flags flicker in the breeze, and carry a promise over the city. A new beginning my heart throbs for. A kingdom with no magic, and I am free of my mother. My statchel becomes a gold idol of weight as I finally step into the comerce. Silks flow, grapes shine, and fresh breads crackle. The essesnce of food reminds me I haven't eaten since I finished the last pear in my stachel this morning. I hold my thundering stomach while I scan crowds for sight of an inn or tavern. I suppose I could buy loaf of bread and be fine for the night, or some goat cheese, perhaps both, but a hot meal and a place to rest would comfort me more. Only until my head clears from the journey I have had. To my right, a bright sign sways in the wind. Sunshine Tavern.

The windows shake with laughter and roaring men. I come in to a young boy challenging a knight to an arm wrestle and the victor, the knight, tips away to play a drinking game.

I slink to the nearest empty table and watch my surroundings. The air reeks of ale and body odor.

"What can I get you?" A barmaid fists her hands onto her hips. "Ale? How about a pint?"

"No, thankyou." I wring my fingers of their sweat. "Do you serve any food here?"

"Sure, we serve one of the finest venison stews in Camelot." The young lady puffed a black curl away from her face.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Anything to drink with it?"

"Water, please." A breath slides out of my lungs when she walks away. This is my first time being out alone in an unfamiliar place, and I fear it will choke me, but struggling alone is better than being surrounded by corrupted monarchs who lust for revenge. The independance is refreshing. I never want to run across magic again, but escaping myself will be difficult.

"Excuse me?" A young man beams down at me, and I smile back, a rather timid attemp, but an attempt all the same. "I noticed you sitting here alone, and I thouht you could use a friend."

His eyes are the heartbeat of the ocean. I can almost see the waves crashing and spraying against the jutting rocks. His hair like a Raven's feathers. My stomach spasms.

"Sure." My throat becomes arid. There is something about his eyes I cannot fathom. They hold authority, peace, kindness, and...a hint of fire?

"I'm Merlin." We shake hands, then my brown boots begin to feel too tight. I have heard his name before, but I don't know where. What if anyone recognizes me? If Merlin does, he doesn't let on; maybe I'm paranoid. He seems nice.

"Tia." I say.

"Are you new to Camelot?" Merlin smirks playfully, which brings a upward turn of my lips.

"Is it obvious?" The anxiety is swept away.

"Yes." Merlin chuckled, then he sipped his ale. "You look like how I felt when I first came here."

"Dazed and clueless?" I venture to have humor, but my voice cracks.

"No...terrified, if I may be honest."

My stomach coils; I am always terrified, but I had owned a mustard seed of hope no one would notice, but Merlin must find me transparent. Annoying reading skills.

I try to avoid his gaze by studying the tavern. Stiff wooden chairs, jagged candle chandelier, sickly aromas, rivers of sweat-stained shirts, muscles, currency rolling everywhere, and venison stews with carrots, peas, and tomatos. Food, sprinkled in pepper...grease slathered savories...lucious venison gravy mixed into the broth. My hunger is ravenous now, that barmaid had better come soon.

"What brings you to Camelot?" Merlin swats at a knight behind him who is stabbing the collar of Merlin's shirt with red feathers.

"Um..." Merlin begins to ignore the knight, and I decide to as well regardless of the chuckle bubbling in my lungs. "I came here to find a different life."

"Doesn't everyone?" The knight smiled, proud of his masterpiece, he fluffed a few uneven plumes before sitting down beside me. Merlin now has a mane of ruby feathers, and he looks adorable, before he snatches them out of place.

The barmaid finally arrives with my nourishment; I almost swoon at the sight.

"Venison stew." She slops it before me, and her brows sew together. "And water." She seems livid, as she glances toward the knight, then back to me. My water cup pounds onto the table. What have I done?

"More ale, sir Gawain?" She snaps her syllables.

"Yes, please." Sir Gawain waggles his eyebrows at her. He doesn't seem to notice the lady's anger when she jerks the cup from his fist. His ignorance is not bliss for the girl. Irritating. Merlin rolls his eyes, and sips his drink once again.


	2. A Plan

Gawain peels the hide off of a loaf of bread, while I elevate a shovel of stew to my lips. The request for some mead stirs fury within the barmaid. Merlin tells me her name is Julah; the daughter of an unknown merchant, and a girl with a crush on Gawain; any sort of female contact he has, stabs her with jealousy. I don't know Gawain at all, but my impression has been that he drinks far too much. I will have to tell Julah she doesn't have to worry.

"What is your plan for lodgings?" Merlin's expression is laced with concern, and an essense of reluctance. "What sort of abbilities do you have?"

Employment never crossed my mind; my plan to freedom isn't exactly as formal as my imagination. I am childish, and reckless to walk into Camelot without...I try to conjur ideas from the wind.

"I will stay here until I find work." My voice is void of confidence.

"I'm sure Arthur could give her something to do." Gawain winks at Merlin, which I am sure is an inside joke. "She could lift some of your load. You were just telling me yesterday--."

Merlim cuts Gawain off by shoving a twig of bread into his mouth. I take a swig of my water to cover my amusment.

"Who is Arthur?" I ask, after Gawain stops choking.

"Um," Merlin swallows. "I am King Arthur's manservant."

I freeze mid spoonful. King? THAT Arthur? I cannot recall my mother ever meeting the previous King of Camelot, let alone King Arthur, but there is alway the shard of a chance. Arthur would recognize me if this is the case.

"In fact, Arthur is over there." Merlin jerks his thumb behind his head towards a solid male with pirate treasure for hair. Arthur responds to his name and stares at me, then merlin, then continues on with his game of dice. Panic ties my nerves into knots. Arthur didn't recognize me now, but I am thinking a closer look would set his recognition back into wack. I am being paranoid, and overcautious, and I know it. There is a slim chance we ever met if I don't recall myself. The Evil Queen is infamous in every kingdom. My mother, in a constant rage, and quite broken if I am to be honest. I try to smother the twitching of my fingers, bringing my face back to a neutral demeanor.

"King Arthur, in a tavern?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Yes, and he complains about me coming here a lot, which I don't." A precise count of six silent moments pass before Merlin asks, "How about it?"

"About what?"

"Arthur giving you a job?" More crickets.

"I don't know, I don't have many abilities."

"Not even one?" Yes, I have magic. Magic is illegal here in Camelot, and I rejoice. I have had enough of my mother trying to convince me to allow my emotions to drive my powers. Many things can become lost in the path of shadow; I refuse to stumble. I never excelled with any other talents, because I have been a princess my entire life. I could tell Merlin I am good at brushing hair, or horseback riding, or hunting; I am pretty good at hunting I suppose.

I take another bite of stew to stall for one more second of thought. "Hunting?" I say. "Reading?"

I toss suggestions to the stale air, but they become a vapor. Pitiful talents for a girl. Embroidery could have saved me, but I loath every stitch if it. I'm not even good at it. My brain is clueless as to why I am frustrated; the offer is spewing opportunity. More scary thoughts conquor me.

"Really? You like to hunt?"

"Yes, though I wish I had remembered to bring my bow and arrows. I could have had rabbit for dinner these past four nights."

"So, you were out in the woods with no weapon?" Gawain garumphed.

"I was rather in a hurry." My argument is flimsy, but it was true. My mother is plotting something, and I have an idea that it will be inescapable once enacted. No...it already is impossible to overthrow. "But enough about my lack of a weapon; Merlin, you say Arthur could find me work?" I decide to be brave for once; that, and I wanted to change the subject away from my incompetence.

"Yes, but in the mean time, you should meet Gaius." Merlin beames. "He is the court physician. You can stay with us until you find work, and I will talk to Arthur tomorrow."

"But isn't Arthur right there?" I point to the coin-haired gentleman playing dice. Merlin chuckles.

"Yes, but you don't want to ask him anything the same day after he's been at the tavern."

I take my last bite of stew, then I guzzled the remains of my water. Is Arthur one of those grumpy types when he has a hangover?

"Alright, lead the way Merlin." My right eye winks at him. I have a confidence in his presence I cannot understand. Normally, I am paralyzed at the sight of anyone.

"With pleasure, Tia."


	3. A Perilous Warning

**Author's note: I completely forgot to say that I do not own Merlin, only Tia belongs to me, and some of the plot changes, but otherwise I cannot take any credit for the show Merlin or Once Upon a Time. Enjoy! Be sure to comment and review if you so desire, it would be appreciated. A warning for this story would be a Major Character death eventually, but not for a little while, so feel free to embark on this journey with fearful Princess Teagan (Tia), and see if she can find courage.**

We leave Gawain and Arthur at the tavern. Awe permeates from my features. A training area for knights, stained-glass windows, a bell tower, and servant activity in the citadel. I have not been here three hours, and I have fallen in love with the sunset touching the castle. Passing servants watch Merlin lead a stranger deep into the mortar of their workplace , others wave at him. My boots clip on the stone floors, as we round a corner to an alcove with steps. The oak door thuds open to an older man swirling mirky liquids into a vial. The physician; Merlin called him Gaius. The physician turned, and his hazel eyes widened.

"Gaius, this is Tia." A moment of fear envelops me when I notice a flicker of dissapproval, but it vanishes the moment Merlin tells him why I'm here.

"I am sorry if I am intruding Gauis." I say.

"Oh, not at all." Gaius' grin is genuine. "You are welcome here. Merlin an I can sleep in this room, and you can take his."

It is then I notice a door on the far end of the room. Beside the door is a set of shelves cluttered with full glass vials. Herb mixtures, and healing oils among them. In a special corner of the room dried sticklewart, and veviter hang from the ceiling. Lavender clusters, as well, dance beside the window. The gradual death of day penetrates the glass, a few candles are already aglow. A cozy space with kind people. My belly is full, and my bones groan and creak from the journey. I may be young and strong, but physical activity is not what I am accustomed to.

"Thankyou, you are both very kind." I follow Merlin with my eyes as he lights a few more candles. Gaius using a mortar and pestle to make a paste of sorts.

"You are welcome." Gaius points to a sentence in one of his books to see what comes next.

"What is that for?" I dip my head to capture a glance at the ingredients he is grinding together.

"I am making a salve for Sir Jude, he discovered a rash on the back of his neck a few days ago. The last remedy I gave him caused an unwanted reaction."

"And what are you doing differently this time?" I have a genuine interest in knowing. The opportunity to help people, and encourage healing without magic.

"I am using a base of aloe; I use it often for burns. I am hopeful this new mixture with help soothe the firey itch he has been haunted with." The Court Physician in The Enchanted Forest had never been willing to give me the time of day to explain these things. My questions were always met with him saying, "I'm sorry your highness, but I am busy this particular hour", but Gaius is not frustrated or angry with me to ask. I wonder how many people are interested in his profession.

"Interesting." My hand gravitates to an unlit bench meant for heating different concoctions.

"Are you interested in medicine?" Merlin sits at the table against the wall.

"Part of me is." This is the truth, and Gaius looks pleased. My eyelids stick to my eyeballs as my vision blurs. My thoughts are a little sluggish. "I think I will sleep now if you don't mind. I am very tired from...everything." Merlin nods and dissapears into the little room up the stairs, then returns a few minutes later.

"All ready for you Tia."

"Thankyou again Merlin, though, I feel terrible taking your bed."

"Don't worry about it, I am happy to help."

My stomach flutters when I close Merlin's door behind me. Eyes like a hurricane, sparkling with gentleness, yet locked in strength; as if he is wiser than his years. A flame's wave behind the wisdom brings a sense of mystery in his countenance. I don't know why I am thinking this, I met him a couple hours ago, but there is something diverse about him. I long to find out why. After I set my stachel beside the stiff bed, I pull my boots off, and curl under the blanket. Beside a clothes cupboard, there is a mound of fabric. Merlin must have had a messy room before I came in here.

When I rest my head down onto the pillow, my mind pulses with the heartbeat of today's memories, and my eyelids are heavy, and my insecurities roll away.

"Teagan." A voice rumbles the floor, or I think it could have. My real name rings in my mind.

"Teagan." A masculine command echoes louder while an image spears at my thoughts. How to get there. A clearing surrounded by trees, and a quiet moon overhead. Silver fire lifting shadows then creating them.

"Teagan." The voice is someone powerful, someone fierce, someone...magical. My heart is in turmoil, I need to follow him, but I promised myself to avoid magic for the rest of my life as long as I am able. I bury my head under the blanket as I try to escape my own mind. A yelp claws my chest.

"Teagan!" I can't hear him, I refuse to hear him. I will lay here all night, and ignore my imagination. Stubbornness gnaws at my soul.

"Teagan! I know you can hear me!" Visions of wings snapping the treetops, and breath like a furnace scorching their roots. I need to follow the dragon's voice. His topaz eyes glow in the ebony night, and they plead the vitality of my obedience. To the clearing. After I slink out the red covers, my boots form around my feet as I jerk them. I leave my other belongings beside the bed; I only will be gone long enough to see what this sleep-wrecker wants. I don't want to see a dragon, I don't know how to defend myself, yet my feet steal me to where I don't want to go. Sneaking out of the room is easy, but in the corridors, guards patrol and wave their torches around like clubs when they see a shadow. The citadel is void, and wet from condensation. Midnight mists shackle my ankles with darkness. My stomach curdles. I'm closer, ever closer to him. I try to halt my steps.

"Teagan." The dragon speaks again. "A little farther." Legs of brass move on their own once again. Birch trees stutter in the breeze, the flavor of red pools in my mouth. A habit of biting the side of my mouth when afraid, but my nerves calm by that familiar something.

The clearing comes into view, and two perilous wings unshroud his eyes.

"My name is Kilgarrah."


	4. Snake Venom

I tell myself he is only a male version of Maleficent, but she scares me too. Sense dawn's upon me, and a flash of an unfamiliar and courageous fire stings my mouth into speaking.

"I promised myself I was finished with magic!" Fury scorches my chest. "Did my mother send you here?"

"No, but she plays an important role in your fate."

"My fate..." I say the words as if they were ducktails in a swamp of crocodiles.

"Do not make humor of this matter." Kilgarah tosses his head, "I have come here to warn you of a perilous consequence to your choice, which has been foretold since the great purge." His tone makes me jolt. I had been expecting him to speak, but one cannot help being startled by the thunder his throat emits.

"And what is that?" My hands tremor and sweat.

"It is pertinent you find Emrys and bid him farewell, or he cannot fulfill his destiny." A dragon telling me to say goodbye to a man I have never met, and apparently I am an obstruction to his ability to get things done.

"You talk in riddles." I want to hide beneath a rock when he squints at me.

"Find Emrys, speak my name, and we shall meet again." Kilgarah's wings span and whoosh winds strong enough to knock me over. He is leaving, and I am still lost and confounded.

"But where can I find him?!" My heated shout echoes against his wings; he turns his head down to frown at me. My hands clasp onto my mouth...I used magic. A tiny bit, but magic nonetheless. I don't have full control of the powers tied to my emotions, my mother always had me embrace the anger, but I refused to practice. I rejected the idea of becoming bitter like the Evil Queen, and I helped my stepsister as often as I could. I had to be careful of my mother though; she has been stalking the kingdom for Snow White's blood; for many years. All for a secret Snow White told. My mother never told me what it was, or the circumstances of what happened to her to cause the evil to bloom. Thirst for revenge, anger, malice, and the maniacal amusement when ripping out a heart. My mother would never admit it, but my eyes could see it every day -- despair.

My thoughts click back to the present.

"Where can I find Emrys?" I ask again. He hinders, before telling me the truth.

"In Camelot." Then Kilgarah is gone.

The next morning, I tidy the bed, then come out to be greeted by a sticky bowl of porridge, and it's cold. Gaius and Merlin are nowhere to be seen. I usually wake before dawn, but after seeing the dragon last night, it took me a good four hours to fall back asleep.

"Find Emrys." If this man is in Camelot, is Kilgarah saying I need to leave Camelot? It must be near on 1'oclock now; the paste sticks to my tongue. It is difficult to swallow, but I distract myself by thinking of Gaius and Merlin; Gaius must have important physician duties, and Merlin is manservant to the king. My fingers are tied into knots while woodpeckers stab my stomach. I am to meet the king today, and waking up late is a bad first impression.

I take the time to braid my ebony hair over my right shoulder, and I abandon my empty bowl.

I could begin by roaming the castle to look for this Emrys, and maybe I could find out how he is in league with Kilgarah. He takes great risk in conspiring with a creature of magic, and living in a kingdom which bans such things; precisely why I came here. I may have powers, but at least I am trying to put a stop to my use of them. Annoyance scourges me, but I did use magic last night. A common voice strengthener, but unpredictable in my case. I try to douse the frustration in my gut.

Merlin bursts in like a man with a tick. My voice stammers into a half greeting before he walks past me. Bottles clank and clitter under Merlin's rugged touch.

"Is this because I slept late?" I panic.

Merlin seems to have noticed I am in the room now. His frown unravels.

"Sorry, it isn't you."

"What happened?"

Knights barrel through the door with other knights in their arms. I aid in the clearing off of Gaius's bed, and bringing out a second bed. Gawain, who is sober, is among the carriers, along with Arthur. The king looks distraught and about to rip out his hair. Gaius comes in behind them all.

"What happened?" Arthur roars. Elyan answers.

"We visited our father's grave, and we were riding. We came upon a bed of snakes."

"Elyan, where is Gwenevere?" Arthur is a banshee; well, an exaggeration, but near the truth. The one he called Elyan, his dark complexion looked as frightened as a rabbit.

"I-I told her to get away...she fled." Elyan shakes his head. Arthur is angry, but the burn lessens by worry and helplessness in his blue eyes. I remember hearing of the Queen of Camelot, she was once a servant to Arthur's half sister. Mora? Mirena? I can't recall the name.

Arthur must love Gwenevere very much. Gaius and Merlin are bounding deer as they tend to the wounds belonging to the two fallen knights. A snakebite of sorts. Anxiety takes over me, much has happened since I came here, and I am not sure what to make of it all. Arthur stomps his way out, and I think the king said something about searching the kingdom at dawn. It is obvious today's interview for a position is not going to happen. I wonder if they would let me come with them. Stupid idea, but I think I am becoming more bold now that I am here. No one seems to recognize me, or pay me any more attention that what is needed for them. Except Merlin, and I don't mind his curiosity, which is unlike me.

"Merlin, polyhock." Gaius examines the man with light brown curls, as Merlin collects the supplies Gaius needs.

"One dram?"

"For this, it's two drams." A unit of measurement. I remember the Court Physician in The Enchanted Forest using the word often.

"Lungwart?" Merlin dashes across the room.

"Three grains." Gaius shoos Gawain and Elyan out of the room, and I sit idle, unsure how to offer my services. Minutes past before a solemn Gaius declares,

"This is no accident."

"Sorcery?" The physician turns to me.

"There is dark magic coursing through their veins." He places a poultice on the wound. "At any rate, they should be dead."

"Well, they were lucky." Merlin is avoiding to speak what is on his mind. I can see his reluctance to admit the truth, but what is the truth? Is this why he was grumpy when her first barreled into the chamber?

"I fear there is more to it than luck." Gaius points his gaze at Merlin. They both nod in confirmation. Is it my mother, or that Molly? Her name is still not right. The woman's name holds more shadow, potency, and intimidation than that, but I can't seem to recall.

Hours go by till evening is upon us, and Merlin disappears while Gaius teaches me how to prepare the poultice for the next changing. It feels good to learn this, and I could use it one of these days I suppose, if I were to leave Camelot and meet a serpent on the road, but I must find Emrys first. I am not even sure I want to leave, or find Emrys. I wonder what disobeying the dragon would do to the timeline?

Another thing I study is the presentation of the plants themselves, and what environments I will find them in. Gaius says he is confident the knights, Percival and Leon, will make it. I am encouraged by this, to end the day with a happy essence.

"Gaius, Arthur mentioned a search at dawn." Gaius raises an eyebrow. I remove the used poultices, and replace them with the new.

"What of it?" He places his spectacles in the fold of an open book.

"Do you think Leon and Percival will be able to go with them? Will they be well enough by then?"

His expression relaxes.

"I think so, but perhaps a bit weak as they travel." Gaius picks up a vial of blue liquid."Could you stay here with them until I return? I have yet to deliver this draught to someone."

"Of course." I listen to the thunk of the door before I let out a long sigh. I really want to help search for the queen, but I don't know why I desire it so very much. At least I will have Merlin for company when they set out.

Leon's index finger twitches.

"Sir Leon?" He turns his head in my direction, but his eyes remain closed, flickering against the candle's dance. "Leon?"

His hazel eyes shine when they crack open.

"What happened?" His groan cracks in the dry air.

"You came upon a nest of snakes." I answer. "You are fortunate to be alive, both of you."

"Who else is injured?"

"Sir Percival." Leon angles away from me to study his friend, and an ember kindles my heart. One of them is awake, and there has not been any deaths today, unlike the Enchanted Forest, where death is a daily occurance. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water." There is a bucket beside the door with a cloth and a ladle. I pour one scoop into the cup instead of two so as to decrease chance of spillage, then my feet shuffle back toward the bed. Leon's lips curl around the rim, and my hands spasm from lifting his head. When he finishes, I take the time to brush a cluster of curls away from his forehead. The cup is awkward as a slug in my hand, so I put it beside the candle. Leon's features gleam at me, and Percival commences to stir.

"Your name?" Leon smiles. I am sick with a sharp giddiness. The way he looks at me...

"Tia."

The door opens behind us, and I see Merlin and Gaius. Merlin settles by the fire, and he stares at the bloomed flames as they lick the wood.

"How are you both faring?" Gaius is talking to Percival now, and I can feel Leon's eyes following me as I travel to the fire. My legs cross, and I dare to hope that Merlin will open up about what is troubling him. Although, we do not know each other well at all, my deduction is he is worried about the queen. To make conversation, and lighten his heart, I ask him a harmless question.

"Would you rather face a hundred duck sized elephants, or one elephant sized duck?" Merlin is taken aback by the question, and he can't help but laugh.

"I-I suppose I could handle both if they were all going to attack." He is as skinny as a broom and he says he can face an army like that. I stifle a giggle.

"Why do you say that?" He stares at the embers again.

"I don't know." He does know, but I don't press him.

"Tell me about where you came from." My thoughts end, and my mouth is dumb. I could tell him about the Enchanted Forest, he doesn't need to know my heritage. Yes, that is what I will do...the Enchanted Forest.

"I live in a kingdom ruled by tyranny, violence, and magic." I hold my breath. Will the very mention of magic have me executed? I take a stick in my hand to mix the fire; flames clack in excitement.

"Magic?" Merlin inquires.

"The Evil Queen, Regina, is tearing out the heart of anyone standing in her way. She doesn't care if the entire kingdom perishes, as long as she receives her revenge." Tears pinch my brown eyes. "I used to think that magic could be used to help people, but I hate it now." Merlin becomes tense.

"What makes you hate it so much?"

"I have only ever seen it hurt, and if it heals, it heals for selfish reasons." My heart streaks with agony.

"I'm sorry Tia." My new young friend leans his back against the wall. A nod is all I can muster. I am not angry with Merlin, I am angry with myself, my mother, and magic most of all. I used magic when I promised myself I never would, my mother never loved me like a mother should have, and all people are better off if magic was no more.

"Do you have any family?" Merlin asks.

"I have a mother." My words are stained; the affection is nonexistent; the love, I fear will never be again. It is lost to infinity.

"Me too, in Ealdor." A smile finds it's way to my mouth.

"Where is Ealdor?" I ask.

"A village within what used to be Cenred's Kingdom."

"What is she like?"

"Kind, caring, and could always welcome your mind to sleep with a touch from her voice. Her name is Hunith."

"I would love to meet her sometime." I wonder for a moment if Merlin will ask what my mother's name is also, but Gaius saves me from finding out as a shatter breaks the peace. Gaius curses under his breath, and Merlin and I scramble to help him pick up the pieces. Leon and Percival are asleep once more, and my body yearns to be as well.

After the vial scraps are cleared from the floor, I make my way up to Merlin's room. My scalp basks in the release of tension as I unweave each lock. Another day's end.

I scold myself for the dream of going with the knights. Settling into Camelot is first priority right now, and so far it has been constant labor.


	5. Author's Note (sorry)

**Hi everyone, I know author's notes can be annoying, I am only updating you and saying that I am sorry fot the wait on the new chapter, it should be coming out soon, I had this inspiration for another fanfic. If you like The Flash, feel free to check out my newest, Galaxy Twister.**


	6. Admission

**Here is the chapter I promised was coming, sorry it took so long, and in the future, I will try to avoid writing only an author's note in a chapter.**

Restlessness breaks me into a sweat. Time beats by like a broken drum. Rest is not something I will find here is it? I walk to the little window in Merlin's room. Dawn is approaching, but the sun has a few hours before it he will greet the morning dew, sleeping in the grass.

"You poor, dissobediant child." My throat clenches at the sound of her voice behind me. She is here. I dare not turn around to meet her cold gaze. A second reminds me the importance of protecting my heart, but doing that requires the use of magic. I overcome the temptation to use the power burning my veins.

"Mother." My lips tremble from a chill creeping down the back of my shirt. "W-what are you doing here? It's a l-lovely surprise."

"You never were good at lying to your mother." Slender fingers, with perfectly sharp fingernails, curls a strand behind my ear.

"Come home darling." My entire being tells me to go with her, but a whisper of hope ignites what dignity I have left.

"No." I say quietly, as to not wake Merlin, Gaius, or the knights. Fear plummets from my stomach to my throat as her expression darkens.

"I need you home Teagan. I am planning something, and I need your support."

"Is this a plan to harm Snow White?"

"Of course it is a plan to kill Snow White." I steel my nerves against fear, and I do the unspeakable...treason.

"Then I will never go back with you." A flash of pain pierces my mother's countenence, before her words quake in fury.

"I will give you one more chance. If you are not back in the course of four weeks, I will bring you home by force!"

An abrupt knock raps at the door, and my mother is gone in a puff of smoke just before Merlin pokes his head in.

"Tia, is everything alright? I heard voices." Merlin sees my distress as my eyes flicker with tears. Why did she have to come here?

"Merlin." His name on my lips forms out as an unintelligible whisper. "She was here."

"Who was as here?" Merlin walks closer, almost frantic at my display of terror. "Was it Morgana?" Morgana, that was the name I had a hard time remembering earlier. Confusion contorts my face, as the possibility as to why Morgana would be in my room at night, the idea makes no sense, but then again nothing seems to make sense right now.

"No, it was my mother." I can't believe I tell him this. Merlin, a servant to the king, and I am telling him my mother payed me a visit.

"Your mother?" This is when I sit on his bed, and hug my legs. The comfort of my own warmth, and protecting my heart from being stolen. The Evil Queen could change her mind and decide to use my heart against me, and others within Camelot.

"Tia, please let me help you." Merlin gifted me a warm smile, and I want to trust him. Maybe Emrys could help me...but I have never met him in my life. How would I be able to confide in him?

"I can't." I am breaking, I can sense it. I need to stand firm in my decision. He cannot know.

"Tia, what happened? Did she threaten you?" My head is buried in my knees, and I don't answer. He tilts my head up by my chin.

"Please don't ask me Merlin." I am lightheaded, and the death-quiet of the room speeds my breath.

"Your mother is the queen you spoke of isn't she?" Merlin frowned at me, telling me I had better tell him everything.

"How do you know that?" My earlier fears have returned. I will be banished from Camelot, executed, or worse!

"You have nothing to fear from me." Merlin holds my hand, and my breath stops. "You see,Tia, I followed you the night you came."

What was he talking about? The dragon? He knows about Kilgarrah, and I have no defense. I didn't even ask to speak with him, he had prodded me away from my warm bed by his incessant yelling at of my name.

"I don't know what you are talking about." When he bows his head I know he knows I am lying.

"The dragon told you to find Emrys."

"Yes." I finally admit; his ocean crest eyes make my insides flutter.

"You have already found him." Something within me snaps. He said something to me I know is important, but my mind is blank.

"What?"

"I am Emrys, and if we can figure out what Kilgarah is trying to communicate, we can perhaps settle some of our questions." My question is 'How on earth can you be Emrys?!', but I stay silent while I stare at him. I have been struck dumb.

"Come with me." Merlin leads me out of Gaius's chambers, and after several minutes, when we approach the clearing, he turns to me. He is wary of something.

"Emrys?"

"I know you have magic Tia, and so do I." He has magic?! I begin to walk away, but he runs out in front of me.

"I am done with magic Merlin! I would suck them out of me if I could." I sneak around him.

"Does that mean you are evil? What about me? Am I like your mother?" My heart drops, and rage pricks at me. I spin to face him, but my anger is contained. It would have been better if I had been more careful. I regret admitting things about Emrys, and that my mother was here.

"No, you are far from what she is." I say reluctantly.

"Then please, trust me."


	7. Trust Me

He is asking me to trust him. Merlin is asking me to trust magic. I can't believe I am considering it, but his eyes...this is ridiculous because if Merlin is Emrys, and Merlin heard everything the dragon said, then he must recall that Kilgarah told me to leave because I was a danger to the fulfillment of his destiny. My chest clenches as stress begins to leak from my black pearl eyes.

"Merlin...magic has harmed so many." I want to hide beneath a rock when his expression softens. The self conscious awareness of his compassion writhes my nerves before Merlin's hand is on mine as he gently leads me farther into the center of the clearing, and he becomes my support beam.

"Be ready Tia." He says. "I am going to call him." Though my mind can't wrap around what he means, I steel myself for the worst possible.

"O' drakon!" Merlin suddenly shouts, and my bones jump. Preparing for surprises never works for me I'm afraid. "E mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!"

Wonder permeates my thoughts as to the meaning of those words; they roared from his throat with force. Merlin has to be Emrys, even though I have no idea why that is relevant right now. The memories of my mother tonight melts away as Merlin and I study each other. My senses eventually become aware of that fact, and I lift my head to the night sky with a vicious blush on my face and a sick stomach. Why am I trusting him? The man with multiple sides to him. The man with a mask.

Volumes of heat breathes down upon us, and Kilgarah's tail scourges the ground. His talons rip out a plethora of grass confetti as he smirks down at me.

"Young love is not wise at this time." Kilgarah motions his head, and Merlin and I both notice our hands are laced together. I drop his hand immediately, and we both hold our breath in embarrassment. I met him two days ago! "The young witch must leave Camelot or you cannot fulfill your destiny."

"I know, but I want to know why." Merlin frowns at the dragon.

"Her motives are pure, but she has a hatred for her own kind." Kilgarah growls. "I should have thought the many reasons were obvious."

"What many reasons?!" My anger kindles hot again. This dragon is infuriating and he speaks in riddles.

"The fact you are here is proof enough. You know too much. You trust too much." Kilgarah's deep voice emits fear into my heart.

"I know too much because of you!" This is the dragon's fault. He called me out of my bed, yanked me out here, made me find Emrys, and now he says I know too much.

"That may be true, which supports the need of you to leave Camelot." Merlin stares at me, and says nothing; he seemed so kind and genuine, but now he agrees with the dragon.

"I'm not leaving," I emphasize. "Yet!" With that I let Merlin continue his conversation with the beast, and I flee back to the castle. I refuse to comply to that lizard's wishes. He has no right. I came here for refuge, not destroying destinies. That will not change. Let's see what he thinks of the person leaving first. I do not have hatred for my own kind, I hate magic, not the people.

I effortlessly make it to Gaius's chambers, but my anger smothers my discretion. I knock down Leon's cup of water to the floor, and even though my fingers itch to clean it up, I let it be. The few labored snores remain constant, and I sigh in relief that no one wakes. Thought rushed back in my mission to get back to the room Merlin let me borrow. I haven't been in Camelot two days and the lizard insists I am a danger. I soon will be if any more of this ridiculousness ensues. Sleep is impossible every time I reposition. Memories echo of recent events, and my mother did not make it easier. I am confounded to think that my mother would give me four weeks to leave Camelot, when she could have just commandeered me away.

Merlin leaves me alone, and I am thankful for that. My magic sensed his presence behind me when I left the clearing. Even though I wish I got some sleep, I didn't. My feet carry me out fully dressed and fresh to start another morning. Dawn is crawling in. Leon and Percival are sitting up on their beds, perfectly awake. Gaius's predictions were correct. Leon smiles at me as I stand in the corner of the room. His bushy curls flutter my heart a bit. His attention is confusing considering Merlin strikes that sensation within me too. Not after last night. I don't care if he held my hand. Speaking of Merlin, his preoccupation seemed to be on packing supplies. I thought he wasn't going; he is only a servant. A powerful servant, but a servant nonetheless. Arthur Pendragon barrels in with a distant concern written all over his demeanor.

I yearned to ask if I could go with them, but I wondered if it was necessary. What can I do to protect them or myself? Magic? Never again. Merlin sneaks around me, clasping a bunch of vials he will need on the journey. Potions for healing and the like. I also want to apologize for my behavior last night, but now is not ripe. I am a selfish girl to let the sun go down on my anger, after all, it wasn't Merlin I was angry with in the first place. He gives me one last glance before he ushers out with the other knights. I just watch them leave, and I don't realize how long I do until Gaius rests a hand on my shoulder. The door is shut, and the sun is peeking through tiny windows.

"I'm sorry." My chest weighs down with the realization it's too late to chase after them. "How can I help you Gaius?"

"Want to learn apothecary?" Gaius grins at my open jaw; he's willing to teach me? Gaius sets me up with a station for chopping herbs.

"I need them in equal size, and when you are done with that, I will let you prepare a hay fever blend for Lorna in the village."

"Who is Lorna?" I ask as I run the blade against the peppermint leaves.

"She is a woman of exceptional talent." The old man chuckled.

"What talent exactly?" The peppermint is fresh and potent on the nose, and I can't help but sniffle every few seconds. I hope I can start on the lavender soon. Gaius floats a bowl close to the pile of mint strips for me to place in there. "Oh, are they good enough?"

"They're adequate." He continues our conversation about the woman. "Lorna owns a clothing stall, the best in the kingdom, and sells pottery every other week."

The air is sucked from my lungs as I recall the day I came into Camelot. There were a vibrant armies of colors and exquisite designs. An old woman with gentle hands and silk gray hair stitching delicate beads along gown hems. It is a sight I like the idea of beholding once again. I appreciate Lorna already, and I am curious as to how much a dress would cost there.

"I think I know who you speak of Gaius." My smile is vast. "Could I take the potion to her?"

"Are you sure you can find your way? You have not been here very long." His concern is adorable, but I just keep on reading the directions in the book for this potion.

"I think I can handle it." I answer him as I crush the lavender bits with a mortar and pestle. My vision focuses on my surroundings again. Gaius really needed help in the area of organization. Books splayed in every which way, parchment and candles sleeping in odd places. That will be my next project after I deliver the vial to Lorna.

We both take about forty-five minutes to walk my inexperience through all the steps, but the old man said I have some natural ability, and if I work hard enough, perhaps one day I will make a great physician. My pride is a bit stroked, and I almost forget about last night. I remember when I see Camelot guards fulfilling their daily task of standing in one place as they stare at you. Not my cup of tea, but someone has to do it. I am new, so they have every right to notice my presence. I thought so at least until one of them smirks at me; his thoughts are completely displayed for me to read. My stomach coils in disgust.

In the village, children bustle around my legs, chasing each other with giggles like music. I miss enjoying the innocent ones. The Enchanted Forest is solemn, and I never see children smile. This is an enjoyable thing to have in one's kingdom. I don't want to leave like the dragon told me. I need to heal from the association with my mother. Time, however, is not on my side. Regina told me I have four weeks before she will take matter into her own hands. I fear what she may be planning. I want no part in it, but what if my people need me? Will they see my disappearance as a betrayal?

Lorna is not hard to find; she is the same lady I recall seeing before. Lorna is holding a section of aqua fabric near another woman's eyes, nodding wildly in excitement. I stand there admiring the age lines on her face, and wondering how she got each and every one of them. The lady was welcoming, and her countenance brightened when she saw me approach her stall.

"What a beautiful young girl!" She shouts for the bustling crowds to hear. No one pays any notice, and I realize that this isn't unusual for Lorna. "And may I ask why you have graced me with you presence today miss?"

"I came to deliver this tincture for the court physician." I say as a matter of fact, but it doesn't stop me from breathing in the beauty of all the hues around me. Gowns and trousers alike hang down as curtains over a cavern of mystery. I know the old lady is watching me peruse over the fabrics, and I face her directly. "Lorna, correct?"

She nods with a warm glow in her cheeks. "Yes, I am she." She waves her palm upward, waiting for me to give her the vial. I don't hesitate to give her what she wants, and the second I do, she drags me behind the booth. A long mirror beside choice silks stands there gawking at me.

"May I please thank you by sewing a dress for you my dear? You are far too pretty to dress like a man." I figure she is speaking of my muddied breaches and loose shirt. I find them quite comfortable, but I didn't bring any other clothes with me on my journey. They need a vicious scrub. Perhaps a new dress would be wise before seeing the king again for employment. My smile widens after the initial surprise of her rushing me back here.

"Well, how much are you asking for it?" Is ask her.

"For you, your highness, nothing at all." My smile wipes clean, and fears return ten fold. Lorna knows who I am…but how? Did she visit my kingdom? How did she recognize me, and the king did not?

"Excuse me?" Is all I manage to croak out.

"Oh, please do not be alarmed princess." She offers a comforting embrace of my hand. She brushes her cheek across the back of my hand. "I won't tell anyone of your presence here."

"Please, don't." I want to pull away, but something inside me tells me not to. I think it is wise to trust her against my better judgment. "I- I think you have me mixed up with someone else."

"Oh, no I haven't." Lorna chuckled at my feeble attempt to throw her off. "I know Princess Teagan when I see her."

"My name is Tia."

"Is that what you are calling yourself now?" She quirks an eyebrow. "You have nothing to fear from me. I was a servant to your family many years ago."


End file.
